tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:The Magic Engine
Hi, welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the Diesel 10 page. Read and follow our rules. It will help you later down the line. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SteamTeam (Talk) 19:21, July 24, 2010 Hey Hey The Magic Engine Mays here, I am also one of the season 14 culb members. Come check out my user page any time. and tell me what you think of it. Please reply asap.MaysPeep! Peep! 15:50, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Rules Please read and follow our image rules. Thanks! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:44, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Season 14 Club Sure! I'll add you to the club! :D ZEM talk to me! 05:00, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Diesel 10 Sorry about that. But we didn't have the spoiler templates then, and it was in the rules to not post any MIR spoilers. No hard feelings, right? :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:50, August 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: MIR song Sorry I don't have the mp3. I watched MIR on PBS. That's the only reason I know. SkarloeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rhaneas... 17:41, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ummm Why? First, notice I changed your message title. We don't tolerate swearing or cussing here, even in abbreviated form. Second, I wasn't the one who uploaded the new one; that was ZEM. He's kind of the head admin here, so you'd have to ask him what our spoiler policy exactly is. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:06, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :I told you to ask ZEM. As in, before you do anything. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:17, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:Diesel 10 It is because I asked the other admins if we could change our policy on spoilers... It just happened to be after you got in trouble. Now, we put spoiler tags on articles that have spoilers, and people read at their own risk. ZEM talk to me! 13:37, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Image Spoiler Policy OK, here is what I think we should do for image spoiler policy --- we put spoiler tags warning people on the pages that contain spoiler images and an additional warning about spoilers on the front page. Most wikis contain loads of spoilers, but just warn people to read at their own risk. Because this is supposed to be the #1 source for Thomas info on the web, we need to be completely up-to-date. ZEM talk to me! 15:37, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Season 14 Club - Season 14 News! Hello Season 14 Club members! I hadn't had anything significant to report in a while, but now we have an abundance of news! Here is what we've got: Misty Island Rescue has been released in the US. A Christmas DVD has been announced, Merry Winter Wish. Misty Island Rescue will be released in the UK and the television premiere of Season 14 on October 11th. Season 14 will premiere in the US in Mid-November. Ten Season 14 episodes have been announced so far, check out the Season 14 page for details. That's all for now. ZEM talk to me! 21:44, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: All You Need I guess I wasn't paying enough attention to the edits. I'll go add it back. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:17, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: PT Boomer Page The DC may not exist for people to watch, but all of the original film does. And, if it were released, it would contain the quote. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:41, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :I put a different quote in. I like this one better anyway. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:44, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: TTTE Movie Could you provide a link please? I'll make my decision after I see it. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:20, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm. There's one problem with it. The WWII movie isn't supposed to come out until next year, but that says 2010. Personally, I'm not going to believe it yet. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 22:11, November 19, 2010 (UTC) ::That's true. But since the page was just recently created, don't you think it should say 2011? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:24, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Really? How can you tell? Also, wouldn't HiT have the date changed? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:15, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Why didn't you come up about this sooner then? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:31, November 21, 2010 (UTC) I see. :) I'm still not sure if "Thomas the Tank Engine" is the title of the movie though. If you don't mind, we're going to wait a little longer for some more concrete proof. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 22:15, November 21, 2010 (UTC) D10's color Why would you change Diesel 10's color from "olive green" to "light brown"? He's almost the exact same color as an olive... Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:50, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :I think the color may be up to each individual person and they're eyesight. I mean, everyone's eyes are different, so perhaps we all see colors slightly differently from each other? About S&D. See here for more info. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:20, December 17, 2010 (UTC) William hope Please stop editing his page! BashDashCrashSmash 23:16, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry if im sounding rude but Im right! Im normally not rude but you've pushed the limit! BashDashCrashSmash 23:19, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I can play rought now >:) BashDashCrashSmash 23:23, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :::I undid your account for you. BashDashCrashSmash 23:30, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::And you're right. I'm going to deal with him now... Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:34, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Problem with a User I've talked to him. I'm sure he won't do that again. To undo someone's edits, go to a pages history, select the versions you want, press the "Compare selected revisions" button, then, on the right of the screen, there will be the word "undo". Press that and it will go back to normal. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:13, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: New TTTE Film? I've seen it a few times before, but I'm still not sure. There's no info on the page whatsoever. For all we know, it could just be a stage tour or something. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:46, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Question on Splatter and Dodge See Talk:'Arry and Bert and Talk:Splatter and Dodge. Everything's been discussed there. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:45, February 28, 2011 (UTC) DVD can you give me proof of the fearless freddie dvd please? respond asap Toby7 Ding!Ding! 00:15, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, sorry I deleted the page. :P it looks very fanmade. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 00:18, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't think it's real. There was something fishy about it. Why would the title be in english? why does it say the deputation. I'm not trying to be rude. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 00:25, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :::OK, I see. I just wasn't sure at first. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 00:55, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Page Help Yeah, I had to delete it because those things don't work. :P Just recreate it without that. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:40, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Fearless Freddie Page I didn't get to your talk page until after I deleted it. Sorry. :( Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:53, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :There was until you recreated it. :P Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:14, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Just to let you know about the Arbic Dvd from Ebay be aware that some stuff on ebay are fake [[User:SirHandelFalcon|SirHandelFalconTalk:SirHandelFalcon|Toot!Toot!]] 18:31, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Diesel 10 choking..? It's what cuts his maniacal laughter short. When he's gasping for breath just before saying "Yeah". Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:38, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know of a way to contact either of them, but I don't think it would do any good anyway. :/ I don't think HiT would know/bother and Tiernan may not know himself. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:54, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Day of the Diesels I don't understand your question the way it was phrased, but this should answer it: Richie has promised to upload HD images from the Blu-ray using a special program to get the most out of the screen-caps (like the MIR images). Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:15, October 8, 2011 (UTC)